


Angstober Week 3 - Fate's Cruel Hands

by rexcaliburechoes



Series: Angstober 2017 (Wattpad) [3]
Category: HetaOni, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Death, Gore, Hetaoni AU, Major character death - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexcaliburechoes/pseuds/rexcaliburechoes
Summary: In which things go wrong.





	Angstober Week 3 - Fate's Cruel Hands

_Dango dango dango dango_  
_Dango my family_  
_Dango dango dango dango_  
_Dango my family_

Italy - or was it Feliciano now? - sang softly. It was a soft, lullaby-like song that Japan had taught him several days (weeks? Months?) previously.

_"Ve~! Japan, what's that song you're singing?" Italy asked. The question startled the slight country._

_"Ah- it's a song from one of the anime that I watch."_

_"What's it about?"_

_He blushed and mumbled, "A song about a dumpling family,"_

_"That's-a cute!" The Italian chirped. Japan's face softened from its normal calm exterior._

_"Would you like to learn it?"_

_"Sure!"_

_And so, the small singing lesson began._

_There is a stubborn roasted dango_  
_And a gentle bean jam dango_

Italy grasped a brown gloved hand and carried him over to the center of the empty room. The American's bomber jacket slipped further down his shoulders as he was carried. The brunette grunted in effort before setting him down at a 'nine o'clock' position. He repeated this process with the other person, this time raven-haired, in the corner. They weren't as heavy to carry as the last one. He went at seven o'clock.

_If we could gather them together_  
_We'd have a family_

The last man in the left corner of the room with a strange curl and blond hair was carried over to the center at ten o'clock. The thick mittens covered his likely bruised knuckles. The tips brushed the ground before they found their resting place on top of his younger brother's fingers.

_The baby dango smiles and is always_  
_Cradled in all parent's love_  
_And the elder dango sits back and muses over memories_

A blue-coated man (though the blue looked more purple now) went next at three o-clock. His usually wavy, blond hair was matted and red. Italy chuckled sadly.

"You look like you had a bad dye job done to your hair, Big Brother France..." he murmured.

One of the other blonds in the room had a soft smile on his face. More red spotted his long scarf that was draped lazily around his shoulders. Italy grunted and he lifted the man and set him down at two o'clock. The resident albino was also lifted up. His limp arms and head lolled back. The brunette muttered a quiet apology.

_What if everyone could see_  
_That just by holding hands like the dango family_

The circling family was forming already; he smiled bitterly as he realized that he unconsciously had put their hands together. He was just missing... three, and twelve. His honey-colored eyes roved around the red-spotted room. Where... were they?

Ah, there they were.

_You will find love_  
_Now, the little dango town is slowly blossoming_  
_Into the bright world I dream of_

Italy steeled himself as he approached him. He scanned over the other man's blond hair, uncharacteristically ruffled and unkempt. His clothing, likewise, was in disarray. Number three was lifted and placed. His larger gloved hand met his older brother's alabaster skin. That dreaded color red seeped out from a spot on the man's head and back.

_Just beyond the starry sky_  
_The rabbits on the moon wave_  
_And smile down upon the world below_

"G-Germany..." The man whimpered. He looked up at the stark white ceiling, wishing he could see the bright blue hue of the sky. He dragged the last man over to the twelve position.

Without the strength left in him, he collapsed in the middle of the circle.

Roll up all little things that make you sad and find  
All the things that make you happy

Teared stream down his face. He could not hold back the torrent of emotions he had been storming inside of him.

"K-Kiku... L-Lugwig...! I'm sorry! I failed! I f-failed you!" He howled. He clutched his Bible closer to his chest.  His small frame shuddered with sobs.

"G-Go back." He whispered hoarsely. "G-Go back and fix this... please. I can't live without you."

The book thrummed and glowed blue.

Time to start the cycle again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeahhhhhh
> 
> This is really unedited.
> 
> I"m probably just gonna leave it here as-is because I have very little interest in Hetalia anymore. Oh, well.
> 
> (Yes, I know this is a whole year late... shuuuuuush)


End file.
